Through the Years
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: Seddie throughout the years from the day the began dating until the day they die! Happy at start sadded towards end. Please read and review


**Through the Years**

**Plot: From the day they began dating till they die**

**Please review. That's the only way I know if you like it! :) This is in Sam's POV. OK the first chapter is basically iKiss with my bit added on the end. I wasn't watching the episode while writing this so some bits may not be right.**

Chapter 1

13 Years Old: The First Kiss

I arrived at the iCarly studio three minutes before the show. I was always late.

"Sorry I'm late," I said grabbing the remote of the cart where Freddie's laptop was.

Speaking of Freddie he wasn't here.  
"Where's Fredweird?" I said to Carly.

She walked over to me looking annoyed and upset.

"He's not coming."  
"What?" I said. Freddie had never missed a proper iCarly before, "He hasn't been in school all week, missed two iCarly rehersals and now he's missing the show. So unprofessional," I finished grabbing a meatball from the two bowls of meatballs and putting it back.

"You really upset him. You know he can't even leave the house now without kids consistenly teasing him. You know he won't even speak to his mom."  
"Fine I'll go apologise."  
"It doesn't even matter if you apologise. Kids are still gonna give him a hard time because you can't take back what you said. You've gone too far this time and you can't fiix it," she said as she took her phone out of her pocket and looking at it, "It's time to start the show."  
"How can I do the show now that you made me all depressed?"  
"I don't know, just get up there and do it," she said as she handed me the remote.

I stood in front of the camera that Carly had set up.

"In five, four, three, two," she said as she pressed a button on the laptop and came over and stood beside me.

"I'm Sam."  
"And I'm Carly and this is iCarly."  
"The only webshow that keeps kittens litterboxes smelling fresh all day."  
"OK tonight Sam and I are going to have our very first-"  
"MEATBALL WAR!" we said together.  
"We have two slingshots and a hundred meatballs," I said. Suddenly something came over me. I felt bad for what had happen with Freddie. I had to try to make this right and I knew I would have to embarrass myself, "but first I want to say something. On the last iCarly I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show so for all you kids out there who have been teasing Freddie about lay off cos I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either....including me. Yeah that's right I've never kissed anyone so if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. WHICH IS A BAD IDEA UNLESS YOU LIVE NEAR A HOSPITAL!" I finished of. I can't believe I just said that. I looked at Carly to let her know I was done.

"Our Meatball War will be happening soon but for now please enjoy this video with a man with scrimp up his nose," she ran over to the laptop and put the video on.

"Why did you stop the show?"  
"That was amazing what you just did."  
"Eh."

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie."

"I didn't lie."  
"You mean you've never actually kissed anyone?"  
"You shocked?"  
"Yeah but only because you seemed so...willing."

I smiled, "I'm going to go and talk to Freddie," I said before putting the remote back on the cart then I remembered there were a hundred meatballs there. I walked over to the table and lifted a bowl of meatballs, "I'm taking these meatballs," I said before leaving the room.

I left Carly's apartment and walked down to the bottom of the hallway where the fire escape was. I saw Freddie sitting there on his chair listening to AM. I knocked on the window and he turned around and waved me in. I opened the window up and sat on the window still.

"Hey," I said.  
"Hi," he said getting up and turning his iPod down.

"Meatball?" I said offering it to him. What was wrong with me? I never give people food especially never Freddie.

"No...thanks," he said.

I just shrugged and threw the meatball over thebalcony.

"That was really brave...what you said."  
"You heard?"  
He lifted up his laptop, "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly did you?"  
I laughed a little, "I'm sorry for telling people you never kissed anyone...and for putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle....and for sending you on a boat to Canboatia and for everything."  
He was laughing.

"So that means you're not going to pick on me anymore?"  
"No I'm still going to pick on you but I'm just going to apologise every few years so I can start fresh again."

"Good."  
"Good?"  
"Yeah. It would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable, but maybe you could lay off just a little bit."  
"I don't think so."  
"Yeah me either."  
"So dumb," I said.

"What?"  
"How people get all freaked out over there first kiss. It's stupid."  
"So you weren't lying. You've really never kissed anyone?"  
"Nope. Sometimes I just wish I could get it over with."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Right."

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"OK I was just going to say-"  
"That we should kiss."  
"You're going to break my arms now right?"  
"No."  
"Well should we...just to get it over with?"  
"Just to get it over with and you swear we go right back to hating each other."  
"Oh totally and we never tell anyone about it."  
"Never," I said as I moved closer to him.  
"Well...lean," I said as he leaned forward until we kissed.

I felt weird. Like I had never felt before. I think I liked it. It lasted a whole eight seconds. The best eight seconds of my life then we pulled apart.

"That was um..." Freddie began.

"Nice."  
"Yeah nice."  
"Good work."  
"Thank you, you too," I began to climb back over the window still.  
"Wait," Freddie said so I turned around.

"Yeah?"  
"Sam...I don't know how to say this but I...I really like you."  
"I like you too."

"No I mean I really like you more than a friend."  
"Me too."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. I guess I never realised it before until the kiss."  
"So maybe we could go out sometime?"  
"Yes but can we keep it a secret just for a few months?"  
"Sure."  
He give me another kiss before I left.

**OK so tell me what you think. The next one will be iThink They Kissed my version! :) Please review. It will be at least tomorrow before I am able to update again since I'm back to school! **


End file.
